Get Me To The Manor
by Vanilla Vegas
Summary: Christmas is nearing, and dishelved Draco comes to terms with his old enemy. Will this new friendship - or even more ? - help him survive the loss of his family ? Rated M for future chapters .
1. With Wine As My Saviour

Chapter 1: With Wine As My Saviour

I do not own any characters nor places in this story. All characters and places are rightful property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling, unless specified. I do not profit in any way by publishing this story.

**Yaoi~! DracoxHarry , my favourite pairing of all in this fandom ! I hope you enjoy it , it ' s my first story in a long time . Chapter 2 coming soon ; D**

* * *

It's snowing. It has been doing so for a few days now. The white, puffy powder continously falling from the sky, dancing like little pixies. Not a usual sight in the City of London. Roofs of houses rarely coated with this amount of snow, and roads paralysed. People slipping on the ice... It all adds to the mood of upcoming Christmas time.

Funnily, I'm not looking forward to Christmas. It's meant to be a family time, full of love and happiness. Caroling, giving presents, just spending time with the people you love. Well, I have no one like that.

Since the Final Battle I have been here all by myself, hiding in the depths of my old, family home, haunted by the unpeacful spirits of my ancestors trying to drive me insane. And I allow it because they're my only company in this endless darkness.

I feel like I'm falling. Everyday I get more and more frustrated. This is something I just can't surpass with no spell, no hex, no potion.

The day they were taken away I cried. For the first time in my entire life I genuinly cried. The dementors barged into the Manor, taking away what little happiness was left in these miserable walls. My father was on the first strike. Without a further ado they flied into his office and laid the kiss on him. I heard my mother's piercing screams when they approached her. And I hid. How foolish of me! It wasn't on my own accord – my parents' ancient magic held me in this tiny little hole, few feet underground, their patronuxes – a dragon and a vila – setting a baby blue circle of mistifing power around my hiding place.

And as soon as they came, they were gone.

* * *

It's snowing. I love snow! Although it's cold, it seems to bring some kind of peace into the scenery. And it's loads of fun, too!

It's only a few weeks until Christmas. I'm glad I have the opportunity to spend it with all my friends. I do mourn though that my parents cannot be here. But I found a solution to this – I have made a plan.

Right now me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are on our way to the Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping. It doesn't matter how many times I visit that very place, I find it magical. Especially now, when it's all covered in this wonderful white coating.

I am joyful that I am able to spend the time with so many people, yet I do feel like there is something missing...

* * *

Hastily, I opened and closed all the drawers and cabinets in the room.

'_Great, there's no more dragon's hearts left_' I thought, cursing under my breath. The pain was there again and I had to get rid of it. There was a way to do so, but only temporary. It was a potion, called Numbifius, which was illegal and could get me a lifetime in Azkaban, however at this very moment I could care less.

Quick glance through the window. The old glass is holding tightly against the monstrosity of the snow that is pushing against it, bewilderly trying to get in.

My chest tightened and I clutched my left arm, gritting my teeth. I needed release, instantly.

I _accio_ed my wand, and stepped out of the chamber, grabbing my coat on the way out. From a shelf next to the front door I grabbed an enormous woolen scarf and tied it around myself, covering my face, so that only the eyes were visible.

With more force than necessary I pushed the door opened and stepped out into the outside world, squitting my eyes at the pure whiteness attacking my eyes which were used only to seeing darkness in the recent months.

Trying to control the shivering of my aching body I concentrated on my destination, and then turned around to apparate. It made me feel nauseous, but this was the fastest way.

* * *

Finally we have stepped into the alley. It is just the beginning of December, but all you could see were Christmas decorations, goblins and elves walking around caroling and selling magical angel statues which apparently you could imprint with a special message and then send it to your friends or family. I bought a ton of those – they were only 3 sickles each – when I spotted the perfect gift for Ron.

"Hey, you guys, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I said, and quickly ran off to the Quality Quidditch Supplies.

* * *

I felt my feet hit the ground, but not for long. Suddenly I felt myself tumbling backwards and hitting my head painfully against the pavement.

"I'm ever so sorry! You have just apparated from nowhere! Here, let me help you up..." A man has said, and pulled me up. I blinked quickly, to adjust my eyesight and looked at the face in front of me.

Raven hair, emerald green eyes, a lightly tanned complexion and a red scar, shaped like a thunderbolt finishing off the look.

Harry Potter.


	2. Say Goodbye Or Say Forever

Chapter 1: Say Goodbye Or Say Forever

I do not own any characters nor places in this story. All characters and places are rightful property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling, unless specified. I do not profit in any way by publishing this story.

**Yo , people ! I fell in love with this story , and if I am to be honest with you , I don ' t know where it ' s going ; D But I already written Chapter 3 and it ' s going to be up soon ... Please review , or Draco will be unhappy for Christmas !**

**

* * *

**

If felt so weird, suddenly seeing a familiar face. Like through some kind of mist I remembered the feelings I had few months back when I looked at this very face. Pure hatred, annoyance, the urge to avenge. Now, nothing. No, that's a lie.

Attraction.

As hard as it is to admit it, he was beautiful.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" I asked, emotionlessly. My head felt as if billions of elephants marched through it, dark voices screaming for revenge. But somewhere, in the back of my mind, in the depths of my heart, in the very core of my tormented soul I hoped he would say no.

* * *

He asked if I remembered him. Questioningly, I investigated his face – well as much as was visible of it. Pale skin, whiter than milk, platinum blonde hair, now shoulder-length, glistening with snowflakes randomly flown across the strands. And his piercing, silver eyes, showing no emotion at all. The rest of his face was covered with a big, black scarf and I mourned.

Attraction.

He was beautiful.

I was sure I've seen him before. But where? I searched my memory, trying to remember something, anything... And then it hit me.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

I saw the emotion that came and went to his face. Surprise, then anxiety. Concentration and finally resolution.

"I know who you are." He replied so low that I could barely hear him. He pushed a unwilling strand of hair away from his eyes with a purple glove. "Well, where are you heading to?"

I measured him with a confused look. Why would he care? I decided to tell him anyway – it was nice to be able to chat to someone other than a house elf from time to time.

"The Apothecary. Need to stock up on some potions ingredients before..." I stopped. He could not know about my weakness. I was a Malfoy, for Godness sakes! I already looked like a quarter of the man I used to be, and now this? Ignoring the continuous stabbing in my head, I finished off, nonchalantly. "...Before something bad happens."

He looked at me intensively, as if trying to read into my soul, as if he could sense that I was not telling him everything. Why should I? He's my former enemy, just because we seem to have put that behind ourselves, doesn't mean he has to know every single thing that crosses my tormented mind!

"What about you?" I asked. A shadow of a smile could be seen on his lips, and a little blink in his eye, but only for a second – as soon as it came, it was gone.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies. I'm just doing some Christmas shopping and I saw something perfect for Ron. Have you already finished yours?" He smiled, and I felt mixed emotions; on one hand, he just reminded me of the fact that I will be spending these Christmas all alone, confined in the darkness of Malfoy Manor's chambers, the fact that I won't see my parents again. But on the other, his smile, so perfect, lit a fire inside me, a little bit of hope, trying to chase away the coldness.

"No, I'm not doing any Christmas shopping this year. Well, Quality Quidditch Supplies are on the way – mind if I assist you?" I responded, trying to force a bit of a smile on my face as well – haven't really worked though, it looked more like a grimace. He stared at me, surprised, but finally nodded his head.

* * *

Draco was... different. His face hollow, without emotion. Don't get me wrong, he never shown much emotion, usually coating his face with the mask of indifference, but today there was nothing – I wonder what has happened? And why on Earth do I care? That was the most important question – to which I did not have an answer. He was meant to be my former enemy, the man I hated, yet suddenly I felt so... attracted to him.

I looked at his face. Out of nowhere, I felt an unnatural force pulling me towards him, but I resisted it. Those eyes, although expressionless, were so beautiful.

"So, why are you not buying anything for Christmas?" I asked, wanting to start a conversation. His eyes went big for a second, but soon his face was emotionless again. He seemed to be calculating something, as if he was deciding what he can tell me, and what he can't.

* * *

He asked me the very question I did not want to be asked. And I had the feeling that what I will tell him will decide everything. Somehow, however stupid that might sound, I did not want him to start hating me again. It sounds very childish, I admit, but this sudden attraction, this new agreement between the two of us, I did not want to lose it so soon. When I finally decided what to say, I inhaled deeply, ignoring the weird squeeze in my heart, and opened my mouth to speak.

"It's because..."


	3. Alas, I'm Gone

Chapter 1: Alas, I'm Gone

I do not own any characters nor places in this story. All characters and places are rightful property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling, unless specified. I do not profit in any way by publishing this story.

**Talk about drama! This story is getting more and more interesting, even for myself! Oh, and let me just announce to you that between the 13th of December and the 4th of January there will be no new chapters, unfortunately, because I will be away and I'll have a limited access to a computer. Anyway, thank you for the review! And I hope you enjoy this chapter, chapter 4 coming soon - I alone can't wait to see what happens next! ;3  
**

* * *

"It's because... Well, it's kind of complicated, to be honest." He stopped. His voice seemed to be trembling, as if he was remembering something scarring.

I contemplated on that for a while. Walking next to him I looked down on the pavement. To the left lied an abused number of 'The Daily Prophet', from what could I see from around July, just after the Final Battle. Nonchalantly, I dropped my wand and crouched down to pick it up, also quickly reading what it said on the cover.

"Do you need help?" Draco asked, indifferently. As usual. I waved him off and rapidly scanned the first page.

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were given their final kiss this Saturday._

Underneath the headline was a picture of two limp figures lying on the floor.

And it suddenly hit me. It all made perfect sense.

* * *

I glanced at the spot where Harry dropped his wand. It was obvious what he was looking at – 'The Daily Prophet'. I was too far away to see the headline, but I've seen the content of the picture – a photograph of my parents. My chest tightened and my head started spinning.

Suddenly, everything was blank, and there was nothing.

* * *

"Draco! Draco!" I yelled, trying to get the blonde to regain consciousness, but to no avail. Passer-bys looked at us as if we were crazy, but I didn't care. I shook him, but he didn't respond.

I saw Hermione and Ron running towards me, followed by Ginny. The former one knelt down beside the blonde and examined him briefly.

"Is this... Draco Malfoy?" She asked, hesitantly. I nodded and made a face at her, to show that I'll explain everything to her later on.

The brunette nodded and waved her wand, creating a portkey. She then manuvered it so that Draco's hand was touching it, and me and her soon touched it too. I felt the familiar pull around my bellybutton.

Soon enough we have landed in front of a abandoned clothes shop, however I knew better than that – it was St. Mungo's. Hermione served the honors and casted the spell to get us in, while I lifted Draco up. We stepped through the window.

Once the great hall of the hospital materialised, I ran towards the reception.

"Welcome to St. Mungo's, how can I help you?" A bored witch replied from behind the counter, not even sparing a look onto the 3 arrivals.

"It's an emergency, he just suddenly fainted, please, help us!" Hermione yelled, to my surprise. I never knew she cared about the man who was now lying unconscious in my very arms.

The witch looked up for a second, and then waved her wand. Literally a second later, 2 healers apparated and gestured us to follow them.

* * *

Have you ever had a dream so good you did not want to wake up? That the fiction created by your mind was so good you did not want to come back to the real world?

I did. At this very moment I imagined myself back when I was 6. Careless, although of a tough upbringing. My parents did love me, even though it wasn't visible to many from the outside. For most of the time it was just me and them... And sometimes Bellatrix, but that's beside the point. I was spoiled rotten, and in return I've done what my parents have told me to do. But I was happy. I was joyful that I resembled my father in looks so much – because that brought pride to my father, whenever I have done something good the spectators would say 'Just what I expected from Lucius' son!' and he would praise me.

I had those dreams often, but not with the intesity I had now. They were usually the same, I remembered one specific event. Not this time.

Today it was a lot brighter and warmer. I could feel myself sinking onto the feeling, holding on for dear life, just so that it doesn't leave me.

And he was in my dream as well. His raven locks brushing against his face every now and again in a wild dance, and his strong arms wrapped around my barely-there frame, keeping me warm. We didn't say anything – we didn't have to. He just held me in his arms, keeping me warm and safe.

Suddenly, I felt something liquidy fill my body. I tried to look my imaginary Harry in the face, but he was getting more and more blurry with a second, and soon he disappeared.

* * *

Draco still wasn't waking up. I shouldn't really care about him, should I? But I couldn't stop. It's just something you cannot describe. But his eyes, those beautiful silvers were not opening.

"Okay, guys, I think we have found the reason to this whole accident." A young healer came into the room with a clipboard in hand. I looked at her with anxiety. "It seems to be that this young man has been overusing a strong potion could Numbifis, now, apart from the fact that it is highly illegal to use this very potion, which might or might not have been known to Mr. Malfoy, it also has serious side effects if over used."

I looked at her, impatiently. I just wanted her to get to the point, to tell us how we could wake him up!

"Numbifis is a potion that literally numbs your feelings from any emotional pain. It does not last long, therefore shouldn't be used for great problems. However our investigation shows that this young gentleman has been drinking a pint of the potion every 4 hours, which is unbelievable! Since the potion only freezes your emotion and doesn't get rid of it, if something emotional does indeed happen, the person might lose consciousness or even die."

Looking back into my mind I compressed all the information she gave me. What could have happened to trigger this whole thing?

And then it hit me. The magazine. He must have seen it, and then remembered everything.

"So how can we wake him up?" I asked, shakingly. I needed to talk to him.

"Well, this is not a very common case, yet if we do have a patient like this one, we look into his dreams to see what is keeping them in that world. And then we make a reconstruction of the dream happen... Because the potion is so strong, the patient will only wake up if the reality is finally better than the dreams. We already gave him a potion and it should take effect in about 20 seconds, I reckon."

So we stood in front of the bed, growing more and more curious.

* * *

I was mourning at the loss, when suddenly I felt the arms wrap around me again. But this time twice as strong, and his figure twice as radiant. Like the dream was not for my eyes only...


End file.
